One For Me, One For You
by Sigery97
Summary: Love is in the air with a disease that causes Nekos to fall into heat. Oddly enough, Ichigo has his eye on a human to be his heat partner. Shiro, Ichigo's twin isn't too upset, having found his own toy. Twincest GrimmIchi ShiroAkira YAOI
1. Prologue

About 100 years ago, a war that had nearly ended human life finally ended. The war had, however ended hybrid existence. The world powers gathered their scientists. They gave many human some hybrid DNA. That way some hybrids would be reborn.

Much to their disappoint, the normal human gene was dominant to the hybrid gene. Only 1 child out of a 100 would be born a hybrid. Though, in multiple births, a hybrid child being born was more common, like there is a 1 out of 5 chance at least one of the children will be a hybrid. But having more than one hybrid in a 'litter' was rare.

Shiro and Ichigo were rare. They were twins, brothers closer than normal, almost as if they were attached at the hip. Shiro was the older hot-headed, slightly crazy albino with snow white hair, molten gold on oceans of black, pale almost white skin, and light grey striped Neko ears and tail. Ichigo was the younger, more playful, sweet, and innocent oranget with amber eyes that glowed a golden color and sunkissed skin, as well black striped Neko ears and tail. Both of the boys were tiger hybrid, Ichigo being a normal tiger and Shiro being an albino tiger also known as a 'snow tiger'.

Both of the boys were happy with their life with their mother, father, and younger sisters. Well that was until tragedy struck…

Ichigo giggled as his brother playfully swiped at him. The elder smirked and jabbed his brother's chest teasingly. Ichigo shoved his brother away with a giggle. Shiro put on an offended face and then started to tickle his twin till the oranget was squealing in laughter.

In the seat in front of them was their fussy little sisters. In the very front seats were their parents, their mother turned to the middle seat to try and calm the girls as their father drove the car through the heavy rain. The family was coming home from a family dinner they had to celebrate their parent's anniversary.

No one saw the swaying car coming towards them, the car that weaved back and forth in the lanes, obviously drove by a drunken person. Finally Shiro and Ichigo's mother saw the car. "ISSHIN" she yelled. But it was too late. Everyone screamed as the cars made a head on collision. Shiro held Ichigo close in his arms. Everything went black for the twins.

When Ichigo woke up, Shiro gave him the grave news. Their family had been killed and only they survived. Ichigo, heartbroken cried into his older brother's chest for hours. Shiro just comforted and held his dear brother.

Surprisingly, not even after a month of orphaning, Shiro and Ichigo were adopted by a polite, nice man named Aizen. Aizen already had 3 adopted children, 2 Neko children Tensa, Ulquiorra, and a human one, Gin.

Ichigo and Shiro are happy with their new family.

A happy couple was very happy with their new children. Twin boys, both with light blue hair, sky colored eyes, and lightly tanned skin. Only difference was the one they had named Grimmjow was human and the one they had named Akira was a Neko with similarly blue ears and tail.

When the twins were 5, they changed up their looks. Grimmjow changed his hair to messy bed head like hair. Akira cut his hair so he only had the hair on top of his hair and two pieces that framed his face.

Both the boys were happy with life till their mother got breast cancer. She died when they were 9. Life changed dramatically. Grimmjow, grieving started to cause trouble. He was a great student but he had more of a rebellious streak now. Akira almost always followed Grimmjow into the trouble, refusing to leave his brother.

Grimmjow and their father were almost always locked in yell matches and painful fights every time they were near each other. Now that they didn't have the woman of the house to keep the conflicting personalities apart, war in the house was inevitable.

Akira was stuck in the middle of this war. The younger bluenet was treated like royalty by his father and school, all because he happened to be a Neko. Akira usually used his power to keep Grimmjow safety. Not that always worked. But he could try.

One night, a yelling match begin. Grimmjow had gotten a B on his test, it was his worst subject and he had been helping Akira with his work so he hadn't studied. Their father yelled threats and insults at the fuming 10 year old.

Akira had came downstairs with his video camera, recording the yell match and soon to be death match. Insults flew back and forth. Finally a fist flew as well. Grimmjow bit his lip, refusing to cry out. Akira gasped as their father lifted Grimmjow off the ground, pounding his fist in Grimmjow's face and body. Grimmjow started to scream and cry. The child struggled, but a 10 year old is no match for a full grown adult. Akira had long put the camera on the table and raced to save his brother.

Akira grabbed his father's fist. "Stop it" the child screamed.

Suddenly Akira cried out after being slapped, hard by his father. Then the child watched in horror as his father literally beat his brother black and blue. Then tossing the eldest child into a glass door that led to the kitchen. Grimmjow screamed, his voice scratchy and hoarse from over-use as he crashed through the door with glass piercing every inch of his body.

Akira grabbed his dad's leg to keep the older from advancing on the bleeding child. After Akira got his father to calm, the child raced over his brother to the phone and called 911.

As soon as he was sure the medics were coming, he raced over to stop and hide the camera. He hugged the camera tightly to his chest. This video was his brother's salvation and he was going to keep it safe even if hell and heaven tried to take it.

About a month after the glass incident, Akira called the social services. Grimmjow and their father were yelling and screaming at each other, thankfully not fighting. Yet.

The fight had only began when the doorbell rung loudly, echoing through the hollow halls. The family of 3 went to the door, 2 of them surprised to see the social service woman. "Uh, can we help you?" their father started.

"Someone from this house called us, so I came to check on it" the woman stated.

"Grimmjow, did you go prankcalling again?" their father asked, trying not to growl.

"Actually I called them" Akira stated.

Everyone looked at the small Neko, surprised. Akira stepped forward, handing the woman his camera. "The video should explain my reasoning of calling and why I don't see my 'father' fit to care for me and my brother" Akira stated, sounding very grown-up for his age.

The woman nodded. Their father had no choice but to invite the woman in. Akira attached the camera to the TV with Grimmjow's help.

As they watched the video, Grimmjow was proud of his brother. The video included many fights. Their father seemed to be in shock, his little angel had turned into a demon and save Grimmjow from his hell.

It was quickly decided and Akira and Grimmjow were moving out from their father's house. They got adopted by a nice American couple by the time they were 11, where they started a new life.

**Sorry, I started a new story...I got the idea for this at school today, I made Akira at school yetserday...this is only the prolouge and I hope to have more out soon...I got the basic idea for at least the 1st chapter planned out**

**And yayz for Aizen being a good guy for once =D**

**Anyway, hope you like and please review**

**Thanks ^^**


	2. Author's Note

**No this isn't an update. You guys don't deserve one**

**I am done. DONE with this shit. Lots of people read my stories but only a very small fraction of those people take a minute to review so I'm DONE! I am not posting anymore chapters or stories because YOU PEOPLE WHO CAN'T SPARE A SECOND TO SAY SOMETHING NICE OR SOMETHING TO HELP ME BECOME A BETTER WRITER. If you like my stories then tell me that if you don't then tell me and I will try to make something more akeen to your likes. I'm taking a long break from fanfiction, I just don't want to deal with anymore, getting upset because few people take even a second to review. I don't care if it's as simple as update or good chapter. So bye for a while I guess**

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: This is my apology thing and me trying to explain...and probably failing. So bare with me and read all the way through before you comment again or judge. No pity or mean comments, thanks<strong>

**First off, I would like to- actually make that NEED to apologize for me being a total bitch and acting liked a spoiled brat and whining and such. I'm sorry for my mean words, they were rude, and kind of sudden. I probably hurt quite a few of you and angered some more. I can't say how sorry I am for what I said, words can't express it. (Man this sounds insincere and cheesy. Again, hear me out with my stupidity and probably ranting included) I could have said it much nicer than I did. So I'm sorry.**

**Now to try and explain what happened that made this happen. The whole review thing isn't my big problem (It does play a part but I will explain that later...) I am normally easy-going, and shrug off my problems. But things like school, friend drama, emotional things, stress in general, hell books ending, etc all give me some sort of build up even if I shrug it off. The emotions just steam and boil and stuff, more and more emotions pouring it as I continue to have small little problems. Sometimes some of the emotions drain out, over time or after some stress reliever and stuff. Anyway, I just got furious about my 'lack of reviews'. (I know I have lots but bare with me, please)**

**In my fury, I did the what a lot of people do, I wrote something nasty to calm myself. But then I did some unthinkable and posted it on the internet, on my page and then a bunch of my stories. I said things I should have but I was pissed off and upset and I wanted some relief. I know what a lot of you are thinking. "Wow, what a bitch!" I will admit it, I acted like a bitch and I deserve your anger. But I'm human and we get mad and we do nasty things. But for like the 4th or 5th time, bare with me and let me explain some more. Explaining my issue with this will involve me talking about my childhood a bit, I will try to be brief so I don't either bore or upset you or whatever. I don't know how you will feel about it ^^;**

**I had kind of a bumpy childhood. I have always been different which got me picked on and such. My once nice voices suddenly got spilt personalities and a lot of the times they seemed to be just the other kids too, bullying me and taunting me. It hurt me greatly but I was luckily saved. I found friends and they treated me nice. I loved them and it made me develop this want and kind of need to pleasure people I like. (You are probably wondering what this has to do with anything. Hold on, I'm getting there.) Also from my new friendship, the whole saying "Sticks and stones may break your bones but words will never hurt you" very true for me. Words didn't hurt me anymore, I didn't really care about others thought of me because I had friends to support me.**

**Some years passed, I got into anime and my passion for writing I had as a child came back to me. I started creating ideas and plots to use for my fanfictions. I worked hard on every story, every chapter, every paragraph. My grammar and spelling got better (That's why made me give up as a child). I slowly built up my fanbase, some were shadow readers and of the known I made many friends. My want to pleasure people I liked, meaning my fans demanded me to make sure I had something for everyone to enjoy. I wanted to please you guys, excite you, give you an enjoy plot, one to make you think and imagine with me, something to make your emotions soar and fly but also drop you only to catch you again later, to confuse you, tickle your funny bone, to make you smile even if your life is hard, connect with all of you through my words that made pictures and scenes in your heads. I want the reviews to know if I'm doing that.**

**When there are no reviews (in sight or on a certain chapter or story) those spilt personality voices return and they mock me, telling me that I'm not a good writer because I can't make you feel. They tear down my high expectations I have for each of my stories and chapters.**

**Here is my note on reviews that I didn't know where to put. I do love and expect some reviews. They mean more to me than faves, follows, or views. They tell me what is really liked and disliked since they need at least some thought to type them. Faves and follows are simply clicking a button and done. Views mean actually very little, for all I know every single one of them could have been someone clicking, seeing no of interest and clicking away. It makes sense in my head. Other note on reviews, I see other people, writers and they seem to have lots of reviews, fans and I go green (with envy.) I look at my stories that I see the mass of my reviews on really old stories that I don't really have the time or patience to rewrite or on stories that I simply have no more interest on. (I sometimes write in the spur of a moment, create a story and never touch it again after I'm done with that first type.)**

**Random note to explain myself a bit more. I'm sorry for those of you who are frustrated with me for not finishing stories. I either have ADHD or something similar and have a horrible time to focus for long periods of time plus I have an overactive imagination ****which makes it a bit hard to continue on one thing because I have new ideas and I want to elaborate on my new ideas.**

**Okay final notes, man this thing is long ^^; And I still got some HW to do...Sorry random. Okay, I hope I didn't repeat too much...I wrote most of this out last night on paper while I was supposed to be asleep and then read though my thoughts, typing them up and adding a bit and taking some out as well. I haven't and probably will not proof read this, Homework ^^; And I don't want to bother Via with reading this. UGGG I need to shut up. Ummmm oh yeah, thank you all for your kind (and some less kind) words, notes, and reviews. It's nice to know you all care and they are a lot more of you than I thought ^^; Please no pity A I will kill you if you give me that. Please don't yell at me either, I know I'm a bitch okay. And don't tell me it's fine because it wasn't. Once more sorry for what I did**

**~Sigery97 (a writer who doesn't deserve the love she is given DX)**

**PS. Still on break till I get back into my 'in school' thing and I am ready to take my swings at working on my stories some more.**

**And for making you read this long thing and for the shit I gave you all, I am going to try and do something for you all**

**Kuro: Yup, her break isn't going to be much of a break because she- *kicked rather hard by me* OWWW**

**Me: I didn't tell you my plans so you could just tell them Dx It's going to be a surprise**

**Kuro: Fine. Ugggggg...you kick hard for a girl who sits around on her computer all day**

**Me: Thanks for reading this ^^ Love you all**


	3. Well

**(12/29/12)**

**This story is current under judgment for being rewritten because of oldness, shittyness, or lack of ideas**

**Please tell me what you think on this (yes or no on rewriting and ideas would be nice)... cuz I don't know ^^; I am probably gonna rewrite a lot of my stories**


End file.
